bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Promises, Promises
Promises, Promises is the seventh episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Grandmum is reading a comic book and Michelle asks if she can read it once she's done with it. Grandmum reminds her that she promised Jason he could read the comics first. Michelle replies that Jason won't know since he's upstairs brushing his teeth. Grandmum tells her that if she can't keep a promise, she shouldn't make a promise in the first place. She also reminds Michelle of the promise she made to polish her black shoes for church. Michelle makes the excuse that she was playing with her doll. She apologizes, but also says that nobody looks at Grandmum's shoes. Grandmum explains that she expects her shoes to be shined when Michelle promised to do so. If she breaks it, her trust in Michelle shatters. Grandmum quotes the verse "It's better to not make a promise than to make a promise and not fulfill it." Grandmum tells Michelle that promises are precious, therefore, she shouldn't break them. After Grandmum goes into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, Michelle decides to read the comic book. Jason arrives downstairs to let Michelle know she forgot to shine Grandmum's shoes. Michelle asks how he knows that. Jason answers that he can't see his face in them. Jason sees Michelle reading the comics and reminds her that she promised he could read them first this week. Michelle asks what the big deal is. Jason answers that he won't get the comics until after church. Grandmum calls the twins for breakfast. Jason goes into the kitchen. Michelle follows him until the Rockhopper galeezels her aboard. On the Rockhopper, Zidgel tells Michelle that they got a message from a sock monkey girl from Planet Cross-Your-Heart. Fidgel adds that the sock monkey needs help rescuing her planet which is covered with grape soda. When Michelle sees the grape soda flooded planet, she says that they're too late. Fidgel assures her that there's still time to save them since they're living in a city protected by a glass dome. He says that they have to drain the grape soda before the dome cracks. When Michelle asks for the name of the planet, both Zidgel and Kevin answer at the same time. Thus, Kevin jinxes Zidgel. Michelle and Midgel explain the concept of jinxing to Fidgel. Midgel then flies the Rockhopper off to Planet Cross-Your-Heart. Once the Rockhopper arrives at the planet, Midgel asks Fidgel for ideas on how to get inside the dome. Fidgel suggests that they have to slide down the ventilation shaft. Quotes Fun Facts Trivia *The verse quoted is "Ecclesiastes 5:5". Explanations *Watercress is perennial plant and is one of the oldest plants eaten by humans. *Falafel is a deep-fried ball or patty made from either both ground chickpeas or fava beans. Inside References *The comic book Grandmum is reading at the beginning of the episode shows pictures from previous episodes, like Lazy Daze, Give and Let Give, Wiki Tiki, Invasion of the Body Swappers!, and Git Along Little Doggies! Gallery Episode File:Promises, Promises, Promises (3-2-1 Penguins!) Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes